


This Isn't Everything You Are

by domluver



Series: Book Of Love [3]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domluver/pseuds/domluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly meets Dean for the first time. Benedict has a hard time coping with Waverly's sudden change in demeanor towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't Everything You Are

Waverly stood at the back of the crowded room, surveying everyone around her. For the most part people left her alone, an occasional smile or nod in her direction was all the attention she got and wanted. Normally wouldn't even think about going to something like this but Hadley just had the baby, and Dillon was scheduled to speak at this event almost a year ago. She was his plus one, but mostly his keeper to stop him from worrying. For a politician he hated public speaking. Waverly was just there to make it easier for him, he was distracted and wanted nothing more than to be home with his wife and son. Slowly Waverly started to make her way back to the front of the room, with Dillon being the guest speaker she had a table right up front, centre of attention, she hated it just as much as he did. 

“Waverly!” Dillon came running up to her grabbing her arm lightly pulling her back towards the walls. “I forgot my speech.”

“Really Dillon?” Waverly sighed, as he continued to pat his jacket searching. “I left them on the dresser, right next to your watch.”

“Well I have the watch,” He supplied lamely. “Waverly I go on in fifteen minutes, can you get them?”

“Dillon,” She didn't mind going, but she felt like if she went back to the room she'd just want to stay there. “I really--”

“I know you aren't feeling well,” Dillon sighed, he took hold of her hand lightly “And I really appreciate you taking your sisters place in this. How about this, do this favour for me and once I'm done with my speech you can lock yourself in the suite for the next two days.”

Waverly opened her mouth to answer a quick no, Hadley would never forgive her for ditching Dillon at this important event. But she woke up every morning sick to her stomach, spending most of the time in that bathroom often waking Dillon up with her retching. She wanted nothing more to be walking around in her oversized pants and baggy shirts to feel comfortable curled up in front of the telly. The bed was calling her name, she would be out in seconds. 

“Fine, but if Hadley finds out I'm not taking the blame for this,” Waverly shook her head smiling. If Hadley found out that she, as she would think it, abandoned her husband in his time of need she wouldn't exactly forgive her. 

“I wouldn't expect you to. You don't look your best.”

“Thanks.”

“I mean, you were up all last night throwing up. I think when this event is over we need to take you to a doctor. Hadley's heard you at home too.” Dillon frowned down at his sister-in-law. “We're worried about you. Every since--”

Waverly held up her hand, her stomach clenched at the thought of him “It's really not important, just know that he has absolutely nothing to do with this. I'm sure it's just a stomach flu. I'll be fine. You guys are worrying for nothing.”

“I hope so,” Dillon smiled squeezing her hand before releasing it. “Now quickly, the quicker you get me those pages the quicker you can curl up with a nice room service dinner.”

 

Waverly gripped the pages of Dillon's speech in her hand, just another hour and she'll be able to go back upstairs strip off the evening gown, curl up and sleep. The door of the elevator opened and she rushed out, and ran into something solid. Losing her balance the papers slipped from her fingers as she tried to gain purchase on something. Her back caught the brunt of the fall as her head cracked against the tile. Waverly's vision glazed over. Buzzing was all around her. She felt comforting hands on her shoulders and head trying to feel for a bump.

The hands were steady and reassuring, they were ghosting words against her ear that she could barely make out. Waverly's eyes adjusted and cleared. All she could see was blue; her heart rose into her throat, but it couldn't be, he wasn't anywhere near her. It wasn't possible, Dillon would've made sure. 

“Miss?” The voice was rough, not Benedict, she found herself relieved. “Miss I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going, are you alright?”

Waverly tried to nod her head but pain shot through her forehead “No, I'm alright.”

“Please just, let me get you some ice.”

“No, just,” She laid back down closing her eyes, staving off a wave of nausea. She didn't need this now, Dillon would be wondering where his speech was. “I have to get to the ballroom.”

“Miss don't move,” She felt strong arms on her shoulders keeping her down on the floor “We want to make sure it's nothing bad before you move. You cracked your head pretty badly.”

“Expert on concussions are you?” Waverly smirked finally blinking open her eyes.

“You could say that,” A smirk greeted her in return, sparkling blue eyes peeked out from behind blond fringe. 

Waverly's heart thudded as she looked him over. He was kneeling next to her, dressed too simple to even be wandering around the hotel they were in. His leather jacket open to reveal a hoody and t-shirt inside. Casually he had a pair of sunglasses pushed to the top of his head. Even though the sun had been down for a few hours. She couldn't help but smile, this wouldn't be someone she would imagine to stop and help her after running her over.

“Feel better?” He asked removing his hands from her shoulders leaning back on his haunches. 

“Yes--”

“WAVERLY!” Dillon yelled, skidding to a halt next to her. He pushed her helper to the side as he knelt beside her. He pulled her up into a sitting position, her vision swirled around her as he switched her focus from the blond to her brother-in-law. “What happened?”

“I fell,” Waverly shrugged, “got a little bump.”

“More than a little,” The gentleman laughed standing up. He couldn't take his eyes off of Waverly, she coloured deeply under his gaze. “But she still might have a concussion.”

“Oh I'm sorry,” Dillon reached into his pocket and pulled out a note, handing it to the gentleman. “Thanks for helping her, you can tell the manager everything's okay.”

“Dillon!” Waverly hissed.

“I don't work here,” He shook his head pulling out his key card “I'm a guest here.”

“Oh—I'm terribly sorry,” Dillon shrugged putting the note away. “You just look—ill fitted for this hotel.”

“Yes well, I'm here on business.”

“Dillon,” Waverly sighed, she could tell that Dillon was making the young man uncomfortable. She felt for him, Dillon had a tendency to do that; be crass without realizing he was being unfair. Grabbing the speech that lay beside her she placed the speech in his hands. “You're going to be late for your speech, I'm okay I'll just go back to the room.”

“Are you sure Waverly? Your sister would kill me if you ended up being hurt under my watch,” Dillon bit his lip nervously. Hadley was probably the only person who would be able to put Dillon in his place. 

“I'm fine, go before you get in trouble.” Waverly smiled kindly pushing Dillon away from her. He got up quickly and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before running back towards the ballroom. Waverly looked up at the gentleman, he stood quietly his hands in his jeans smiling sideways at her. “I'm sorry about my brother-in-law, sometimes he doesn't know when he's being mean.”

“Don't bother,” He held out a hand and pulled her slowly to her feet. She swayed lightly into his arms. He held her tightly as she rested her forehead against his shoulder. “Woah, careful there, are you sure you're alright?”

“Not all that sure at this point.” 

“Let me help you to your room? I promise I'm not a thief,” Waverly heard the smirk in his voice she couldn't help but chuckle.

“That's not—you don't have to—uhm.” Waverly pulled away, but he held her at the elbows to keep her steady. 

“Dean,” He grinned down at her “The name's Dean.”

“Dean,” Waverly smiled back “Waverly.”

“Waverly,” Dean released her elbows but pulled an arm through his as he lead her to the elevator. “Please, as a favour to running you down as you exited the elevator let me bring you safely to your room.”

Waverly reddened under his smile and nodded. It caused her a quick flash of pain but the look on Dean's face was enough reward. She felt steady under his arm and calmer than she had felt all night. As the doors closed in front of them, she pressed the button to her floor and stood back from him. He held himself away, his arms across his chest but tense watching her, waiting in case something happened. The ride to her floor felt like an eternity, she wanted to ask him questions, wanted him to just talk to her or anything. It had been a while since she felt like this, her stomach churned as the door opened. The last time she felt like this was Benedict. She felt her whole body buzz, whether in anger at the thought of Benedict or embarrassment with Dean she wasn't sure. Dean followed her out of the lift and to her door. Grinning to herself she slid the key into the lock. Waverly felt his gaze on her back as she swung the door open. She couldn’t think of anything to prolong their encounter.

“Thanks for helping me. You could've just let me stay on the floor, I did run into you.”

“It was no problem,” Dean shrugged at her. “You took a pretty bad hit, it wouldn't have been right to leave you.”

“Well I appreciate it,” Waverly rubbed the back of her head, she could feel the lump there “I'll have a bit of a headache in the morning but nothing that's never happened before.”

Dean chuckled running his fingers through his hair. Her voice seemed to escape her, he was just so different to her. His dark blond hair curled around his ears and he didn't seem to mind the hair was currently falling into his eyes. There was a nervous energy about him, he was standing still but his fingers beat against the legs of his jeans. Waverly smiled kindly at him, a wave of nausea rose over her. Dean lurched forward noticing her swaying on her feet. She shook her head slowly. 

Waverly gagged, covering her mouth she swallowed “I'm sorry, I don't--” She felt the bile travelling up her throat. Gagging again she ran towards the bathroom, Dean yelling her name as he stood awkwardly at the door. Waverly crashed into the bathroom, her knees hitting the tiles loudly as she retched into the bowl. The quick lunch of a sandwich and chips burned their way back up her throat. Tears stung at her eyes as she couldn't control herself. She felt her hair being pulled back out of harms way and a comforting hand on her back.

“Waverly--” Dean ground out. “Are you alright?”

“No,” Waverly gagged again as her whole body tensed. 

“I didn't mean literally,” She heard Dean sigh sitting down next to her. “I can see that your not. Nausea is a sign of concussion you know.”

“I don't have a concussion,” Waverly hissed glaring at the stranger. She wasn't in the mood, he was trying to help she knew. “I've been throwing up for the last couple of days.”

“Stomach bug?”

“Probably,” Waverly grabbed his wrist as he released her hair. He pulled her next to himself as he leaned back against the tub. “This day couldn't get any worse.”  
Waverly kicked her shoes off, brought her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Out of the corner of her eye she could watch Dean. He just sat next to her, not touching or doing anything, just a presence so she wouldn't be alone. A smile crept onto her face and she had to turn her head away to keep him from noticing. 

“I feel so stupid,” Waverly exclaimed suddenly. 

“Are you going to tell me you've really been drunk all this time and you are lying to me to get me into your room?” Dean pondered quickly.

“What?” Waverly whipped her head around to face him, a grin split his face. 

“That's all I've really been thinking,” He added slowly “I mean, let's be honest, we both were trying to think of ways to talk.”

“Really Dean,” Waverly sighed resting her head back on her knees “No, I'm not really drunk. Though hangovers have felt better than this.”

“Do you want me to go?” Dean asked quietly after they sat there after a few minutes of silence. 

Waverly opened and closed her mouth without a reply, he should go. She didn't know who he was or what he was capable of. She didn't even know why she was allowing him to sit next to her, or even that she hadn't kicked him out of the hotel room the minute she realized he had followed her in. Waverly knew though that she didn't want him to go, and that he was right, she wanted to keep him around and talk. What better way to do that then throwing up a mere half hour after they met. Closing her eyes she rested her head on the side of the tub. Things couldn't get any worse, this stomach sickness that she had needed to go away. There were more important thing she wanted to deal with like trying to figure out how Dean could stay next to her. She felt herself shaking her head. “No.”

“Okay good,” Dean leaned his head back and turned his face towards hers “Don't you think you'll be a bit more relaxed if you're not on a hard linoleum floor?”

“Suppose, it would probably be safer to stay in here though,” Waverly sighed as she started to push herself off the floor. She wavered on her feet as Dean rushed to grab her to steady her. “Not a concussion.”

“Didn't say anything,” Dean frowned at her as she leaned against the counter. 

“No--” Waverly looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't realize how tired she actually looked. Since he didn't do her make-up today she hadn't thought about it. Her entire body ached. As she scanned herself, Waverly's thoughts worked over time, before it clicked. Quickly she turned towards Dean grabbing him by the arm. “You have to go.”

“What?” Dean looked down at her worried at her sudden change in demeanour. “Waverly what is wrong?”

“I just—you need to go I said,” She started to push him back towards the door of the hotel room. He backed away carefully as she still held him by the arm. 

“Dean I'm sorry—I--I want to thank you for what you did today, let me take you out for lunch tomorrow.” Waverly held back the tears that were threatening to spill as she released his arm.

“What—what's with the sudden change, why do you want me gone?” Dean shook his head slowly holding up his hands in defeat as she backed him towards the door. “Did I do something? I know I look like someone who would hurt you--”

“Oh God no Dean that's not it, I just need to be alone, I have to think.” Waverly pushed him lightly on the chest towards the door. She reached around him and opened it. “Come back to the room tomorrow, say around eleven? I'll take you out, promise.”

“Nothing fancy,” Dean said quickly, his gaze lingered on her as he walked past her “I'm not a cheap date either.”

“You got it,” She laughed as Dean smiled back at her. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Dean bowed slightly, Waverly faltered before shutting the door on him. His voice reverberated through her mind. 

Leaning against the door she let the tears fall as she slid down to the floor. She was stupid not to have realized it before. It was the perfect explanation. It had almost been two months she had been with Benedict. It was the last thing she wanted to admit but getting into the dress had been a hassle, and had much more cleavage than she remembered. Running her fingers through her hair she messed up her perfect hair ripping at the pins holding her curls in place. This was not what she wanted, not what she needed. 

Waverly tried to stand up carefully, but her legs couldn't hold her weight. Her phone was all she wanted, she looked around trying to spot it. She needed to call Hadley, the only one who would have a sympathetic ear. No, Waverly pushed herself up and held the wall steadily there was someone else who she had to call that was more important and who would be there throughout it all. The only person who would be able to help her was a continent away. Grabbing her phone off of the night stand she quickly pulled up his number, he would drop just about anything for her, and now he almost needed to.

“Waverly?”

“Tom, Tom, I think I really fucked up.” Waverly said after a moment, she couldn't say it aloud it didn't feel right—couldn't be right.”

“Waverly what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” 

“God Tom—I think, I'm pregnant.”

 

Ben looked out the window as Waverly pulled up outside his flat, he couldn't help but smile. He looked back at the bathroom, Jenna was still locked in preparing for the morning. He rushed out of the door and bounded down the stairs, he was out side next to Waverly's car before she had a chance to pull Luna's belongings from the car. He couldn't tell if he was happier to see Waverly or his precious daughter. 

“I didn't even call you yet Ben,” Waverly grinned pulling out the diaper bags from the back of the car as Ben pulled Waverly out of her car seat. “You might need that you know.”

“No I really don't,” Ben grinned at his daughter, he lifted her up in the air before kissing her lightly on the forehead. “I bought one for myself the other day. Already installed and everything.”

“Careful Ben,” Waverly rushed to his side as he cradled Luna in his arms. “She's only two months old!”

“Really Waverly,” He frowned down at her. “I'm not going to hurt her.”

“I know--” Waverly bit her lip as she gathered the diaper and luggage bag “I'm just being the super cautious parent.”

“And you think I won't be?”

“I didn't say that,” She shrugged slamming the doors shut. It had been a while since Waverly felt this anxious. She trusted Benedict one-hundred-percent with their daughter, but she could only picture everything that could go wrong while she was away. Even if she was only going to be away for two days. She couldn't shake the images.

“Are you alright?” Ben asked quietly as they trudged up the stairs to his apartment. He held the door open for Waverly before shutting it quietly so Jenna didn't know she was there. Ben walked Luna over to her open play-mat and placed her down gently. She started squirming batting at the toys above her. Ben laughed at her quietly. 

“I'm just anxious,” Waverly shrugged throwing down the bags before collapsing onto the couch. She smiled at Luna playing as Ben watched her intently. He would never let anything happen to his baby girl, but she still couldn't shake it. “I'm leaving her for the first time Ben.”

“With her father,” He sat on the floor next to her and looked at Waverly indignantly. “I'm not just some bloke off the street.”

“I didn't say that,” She sighed sinking further in the cushions; Ben wouldn't understand. Dean was asking her why she was so worried about it too. “I just—I should take her with me.”

“Now wait a minute,” Ben shot up to his feet so quickly Waverly jumped up from the couch to make sure he didn't step on Luna.

“Ben be careful!” She snapped.

“Jesus Christ Waverly, I'm not going to hurt my child,” Ben hissed at her. He couldn't figure out why she was acting this way. Separation anxiety flashed in his mind quickly, he had read about it in his baby books. But this was a bit extreme for that. “Do you hate me that much that you think I'm incapable of taking care of my child?”

“I don't hate you,” She shrank back from his onslaught shaking her head. “I—I don't know what's going on Ben. I'm just—I can't do this on my own.”

“Wa—what?” Ben ran up to her quickly wrapping his arms around her as she quietly cried. “You aren't alone, why would you even think that? Tom and I are here for you for anything that you need.”

“I know, and I appreciate that, but it's Dean. When he's not here, I feel like I'm alone raising my baby girl.” Waverly pushed Benedict slightly away from her. She was aware how close they were, and the last thing she needed was Jenna to come in and make the situation worse. “I miss him so much.”

“Dean's not—I mean,” Ben closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He had to remember that even though Luna was his and Waverly's daughter, emotionally Ben was never there for her. He couldn't comfort her any more, if anything he seemed to be making matters much worse. Dean was the one who should be here making her feel better, sometimes Ben wished he could talk to Dean. Figure out his side of things what could be going on in his head. 

“Dean—he asked me to move to the states with him. He can't live out of London and be travelling all over the States for months on end. How is that even logical?” Waverly sighed running her hands through her hair “I need to be with Dean, Ben. I want to be with him, I want to be a family.”

Ben stood there staring at her. His mind was working overtime, Waverly wanted to leave, go with Dean take Luna with her and never see him again. She couldn't do that, he had rights. He robbed himself of time with his daughter she couldn't just be taken from him. Ben knew that he couldn't follow, Jenna would never allow it. Even if it was for the benefit of his daughter. 

“NO! Absolutely not! I forbid it!” Cutting the air with his hand. 

“HOW DARE YOU!” Waverly turned around suddenly and rushed towards Benedict. “You have absolutely no damn right to tell me what to do with my life! I don't belong to you.”

“Luna does.” Ben stated matter of factly. 

Waverly barked out a laugh. She looked at Ben and laughed harder before cutting herself off completely. She could barely look at him she was shaking from anger. How could he say that to her. Didn't he want her to be happy? Dean was her happiness, it wasn't Ben's any more. “Let me tell you something Benedict, you aren't on the birth certificate yet, and before you say anything Dean isn't either. We haven't decided what to do.”

“Waverly! I'm Luna's father, how can I not be on the certificate?” Ben's mouth moved up and down not being able to comprehend what she was telling him. 

“You're her father in DNA only,” Waverly hissed picking up her purse and heading towards the door.”

“Waverly you can't do this!” Ben almost screamed at her. 

“No Ben I don't think you understand. This ring, it isn't yours, Jenna is Mrs. Cumberbatch not me. So I don't know what you think you're trying to pull with this stuff but we don't belong to you I don't have to do everything or anything that you say. So don't try to pull this with me. I'm going to go visit Dean in Scotland and when I get back, you better not have the same attitude. We aren't the same people we were a year ago—stop trying to want to go back to that. I'm going to do what's right for my daughter, and if that's having Dean be her father so be it.” 

Waverly opened the door and slammed it after her. Ben stood in his spot staring at the spot Waverly was. No; things weren't the same, he understood that, he didn't have a right to tell her what to do. But all he wanted was to be in his little girls life. She let out a cry from her spot on the floor, bending down he scooped her up and kissed her lightly. He wanted what was best for her, but he couldn't see how being out of her life would be for the better. Waverly couldn't really mean that, she had to know how much Luna meant to him. 

“Was that Waverly?” Jenna asked sweetly walking into the living room.

“Yes,” Ben sighed sitting down in his chair holding Luna closer. “You know it was.”

“I heard everything too,” Jenna sat down on the chair Ben was sitting in and looked down at the baby. “What an evil bitch to threaten to take away your baby girl like that. You should really punish her, get the best lawyers that money can buy and get custody. Take Luna away from her and Dean. It's not like she's working, he's always travelling, you'll win easily.”

“She's just stressed Jenna, I'm not going to fault her for something I know she didn't mean.” He shook his head in reply. Sometimes he just didn't understand his wife, yes the thought of Luna being taken away from him scared him enough to take action, but now that the whirlwind emotions were over he knew Waverly didn't mean it. She couldn't.  
“When she comes back from Scotland in a few days with Dean we'll talk it over.”

“I still say you should look into it,” Jenna ran her fingers through Benedict's hair lightly curling a few strands as she played. “Sometimes you just don't know what's gonna happen. Especially with all of this going on. Us being married, them being engaged. It'll work better in our favour.”

“I'm not going to take Luna away from her mother,” Benedict sighed looking down at his sleeping daughter. They would just have to be their own weirdly perfect family. “It'll be sorted out.”

“Fine,” Jenna huffed as Benedict slowly got up from the chair and carried Luna off to their bedroom. She watched them carefully, retreat into the bedroom. She'd find a way to convince Benedict to sue for sole custody. Waverly and Dean didn't have the best pasts in the world, if she had to she would work it out on her own. Once she had everything sorted Ben would have to agree. 

 

Waverly stood at the train platform looking at the signs that would bring her to the lobby and closer to Dean. Her eyes swam in and out of focus as she tried to pay attention, but her thoughts were getting the best of her. The entire train ride she could only think of threatening Benedict, taking away their baby. What was she thinking? Did she want to pay him back that much for hurting her, by hurting him a hundred times over. By the time the train ride was over she knew it was just an empty threat, no matter how many pieces she was broken into after Benedict she couldn't do that to him. But nor could she take herself away from Dean, she wanted to be closer to him. 

“WAVERLY!” The hoarse voice broke her revere as she looked around frantically for Dean. “Behind you.” She turned around again and spotted Dean waving at her. Her voice cracked into a sob as she ran towards him. He picked up her cue and ran towards her. Waverly felt her bag bouncing against her hip uncomfortably but she didn't care. She jumped into Dean's arms,wrapping her legs around his waist and burring her face in his shoulder she cried. “Shhh, babe it's okay.”

“Dean,” She mumbled into his shoulder as he set her down. Her arms were still around his neck as he rubbed her back comfortingly. It had been too long since she was in his arms, she never wanted to leave. He held her tightly never wanting to let her go. It had been a long month since Luna was born. Dean only had a week with her; that's all his work would allow. It wasn't enough, she wanted to wake up next to him every morning, wanted the three in the morning feeding’s with him rather than groggily walking through the hall by herself. “I've missed you so much.”

“Waverly,” Dean rubbed her back before pulling her back to look at her. He knew something was wrong, he just didn't know what could've happened in the day that they hadn't talked. She looked tired and worn out, it couldn't have just been from the baby. Luna wasn't a fussy child, she did have some sleepless nights but nothing where Waverly would look how she did. “What's wrong? Is the baby sick? Is something wrong with Luna?”

“No,” Waverly shook her head as Dean wiped away the tears with his thumbs. He cupped her face as she tried to smile. “I just made a really stupid decision before I came here.”

“What—I--,” Numerous possibilities ran through his head. Did she come up here to break up with him? Since he mentioned moving to the states the one time at the hospital it was never mentioned again. He said it on a whim, he missed her so much and when he saw her with Luna he couldn't be away from her. It would be taking her away from everything he knew, but in that moment he felt selfish.

“We should talk about it in private,” Waverly looked around cautiously. 

“Alright,” Dean nodded confused, lacing their fingers together he kissed the back of her hand lightly before they headed towards the cab stand. 

Waverly and Dean sat as close as they could without sitting each other's laps. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Dean, she was actually here. They had been counting down the days until they were together that was the only thing that was keeping her mind from what she did. The fact they were together, it's all she wanted. The ride back to Dean's hotel was a quick one as they soon pulled up to the fancy hotel hotel where a doorman ran out to open the door for them and retrieve Waverly's bag. Dean quickly waved him off as he helped Waverly himself from the car before wrapping his arms around her. Waverly felt like the clingy high school girlfriend with her arm around Dean's waist and his around her shoulders and waist; but the closeness made her better almost think clearer and less anxious. 

“Now Waverly,” Dean calmly sat down on the bed, relaxing on the stack of pillows behind him. His hands were folded in front of him as he looked at her intently. “What is wrong? Not that I don't mind you practically binding yourself to me, I know something is seriously wrong. It's not the baby you would've told me straight away—what is it?”

“I did something stupid Dean,” Waverly sighed removing the bag from herself and throwing it next to Dean's pile. “I was at Benedict's today, dropping off the baby, I mentioned that you had asked us to move to the states with you.”

“We never mentioned it after that—it wasn't really thought out.”

“I know—I felt like at the moment that I wanted to hurt him. I'm just so tired, worn out and irritable. When I saw him, I just go so angry. Everything he did I snapped at him, he couldn't do right.” Waverly ran her fingers through her hair, she couldn't look at Dean as she explained it. She could already see the look on his face, some what disapproving and amused. All she felt was awful, she shouldn't treat the father of her child that way—even if sometimes he deserved it, but he didn't then. “I told him that I was going to take Luna away from him, move to the states with you.”

“Waverly you didn't,” Dean was behind her in a second wrapping his arms around her. He knew she was frustrated that he was never around, but she didn't have to go to the extreme like that. Dean would never want Luna ripped away from Benedict, no matter how much he hated what he did to both of them. He felt Waverly go still under his arms, he held her at arms length, she avoided his gaze. Clicking his tongue he sighed “Waverly you have to call him straight away, tell him you made a mistake you didn't mean it.”

“I think he knows,” She said weakly. “I mean—I've never been that deliberately mean to him. He has to me but--” Waving her hands in the air she backed away from Dean. “I don't want to talk about it. Can we just lay down?”

“Sure, but this isn't dropped, I don't know Benedict like you do, so I don't know how he took that but--” Dean shrugged “We'll just have to discuss it when we pick up Luna in a few days.”

Waverly nodded as she wrapped her arms around Dean's waist. He kissed her lightly on the head as they back up slowly towards the bed. They fell lightly onto the bed together, Waverly felt contented to just lay there in his arms the rest of the night. But she knew they only another hour or two together before they had to leave for Dean's show. She smiled as Dean wrapped his arms tighter around her and skimmed his fingers up and down her arm. That was exactly where she wanted to be, it would only be better if Luna lay between them. 

 

“Luna!” Waverly sat up suddenly, it was dark in the room as she looked around frantically. Where was her child, she wasn't crying out, she couldn't see her. She blinked and looked around more slowly.

“Waverly?” Dean mumbled into the pillow as he lifted his head slightly. “Baby, Luna's with Benedict. Are you alright?”

“I—yes,” Sighing she collapsed back into her pillows. Breathing out deeply she turned on her side and ran her fingers down Dean's back. “I forgot where I was for a minute—scared because the baby wasn't here.”

“S'right,” He smiled lightly as he looked at her through the fringe of his sleep hair. “It's your first night without the baby, I'd be surprised if you didn't wake up in the middle of the night. But she's okay, if she wasn't we would've received plenty of phone calls by now.”

“I know--” Biting her lip she rested her forehead against Dean's “I just, I don't like her being with that woman.”

“She has a name.”

“Yeah, well, I don't think she likes me much. I'm worried what she'd do to the baby.” 

“You honestly think Benedict would let that happen?” Dean rolled over onto his side to look at Waverly better. “He wouldn't let anything happen to her you know that.”

“I do,” Waverly frowned as Dean cupped her face before kissing her lightly. It was nothing, she knew she shouldn't worry about anything. There wasn't anyone she would trust Luna with more, except maybe Dean and Tom, than Ben. He would be able to take care of her. Waverly smiled as Dean broke the kiss. 

“Let's just go back to sleep alright? We can call Benedict in the morning to see how she is,” Dean wrapped his arms around Waverly as she tucked her head under his chin. With all of her worries she felt relaxed, Dean's protective embrace lulled her enough to fall back to sleep. 

Luna cried out in her sleep, instantly Benedict was out of bed flinging Jenna's arm off of him rushing to the side of his baby girl. He didn't know what to do, pick her up? Was it just a cry in a sleep to a dream she was having? She gurgled in her sleep and let out another cry, reaching up to her father. She knew he was there. He picked her up gently and rocked her lightly. He had woken up just half hour ago to feed her so she couldn't be hungry. He felt her diaper and it was dry. What was it? He was anxious and felt himself shaking, he didn't know what to do. It was the middle of the night he couldn't call Waverly, she was probably sleeping. Or still out with Dean after his show. He couldn't do this, he didn't know how to be a father. Benedict had second guessed everything he did, from feeding her, changing her and giving her a quick wash. 

He understood what Waverly meant by not being able to do this alone. For a first time mother, her family wasn't exactly there for her. She had let it slip that everyone was still focused on Hadley's baby. The boy, born to the political team. Not the secret baby that they couldn't share with everyone. Benedict bit his lip looking down at his beautiful daughter. She had fallen quietly back to sleep in his arms. 

“Oh I wish your mother was here baby girl,” Ben kissed his daughter lightly before placing her back in her crib. Then they both would be okay.


End file.
